


Chewie's Last Mission

by AuthorSanguine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorSanguine/pseuds/AuthorSanguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han convinces Chewie to do one last thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewie's Last Mission

“Just use your intuition,” Han said to Chewy. “Take your time, buddy. Chart whatever course you want. No rush.”

 

Chewy dolefully grumbled in response and started plotting a course to Naboo.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Chewy tugged a metallic shaft back and they shot into hyperspace. He started to growl more robustly.

 

“I love Leia, too. What are you talking about?” Chewie turned his head away as if disgusted by Han’s answer. “I’m not avoiding her. We’re just ahead of schedule. I figure you and me could take it easy before dropping the cargo.”

 

A gentle low bellow shook Han’s chest.

 

Han, sitting in the cockpit with Chewie continued to stare. He slid off the chair to the center aisle as if he had turned into shrimpi cup on a hot day. He continued to look up at Chewie with his beautifully twinkling scoundrel eyes. He slithered over and put his hand on his wooly thigh. Chewbacca put his paw on top to stop Han. He groaned. Chewie already knew there was no resisting that baby face.

 

“This is the last time, Chewie. I promise. We’re done after this.” Chewie still protested, keeping Han’s hand at bay. Han started to lose a bit of his playful smirk. “Why? Why do you do this to me?”

 

Chewie sighed.

 

“We made a deal.” Han’s face was bitter now. “You owe me.”

 

Chewie made a few loud croaks into the air and shoved Han’s hand off of his heaving thigh. Han stood up and stormed to the seat by the game table. He sat down and put his head to his knees.

 

Soon enough, Chewie was standing beside him. Han could feel the warmth next to him, emanating from Chewbacca’s loins. This was how it always happened.

 

Chewie put his hairy paw gently on Han’s neck. Han felt a tingle of ecstasy roll down his back. But he said, “You don’t love me anymore.”

 

Chewie protested and turned Han firmly about so he was facing him. Again Han looked up at him and fell to his knees, his smile reluctantly returning. When Chewie was standing he was so high up. Han began reaching up into Chewie’s crotch, at first finding the tiny testicles and then on to see if he could coax the wookiehood from the bush.

Chewie began to heavily purr and leaned against the wall. This made everything more accessible for Han. As soon as Chewie’s tip poked through the fur, Han grabbed handfuls of Chewie’s buttocks reaching through the inside of his legs and shoved his mouth over it. Chewie always took a little work to get him stiff, but when he did… Han knew the little tip that he was teasing with his tongue was soon to fill his mouth beyond capacity.

 

Chewie’s white hairless schlong grew longer and wider with each slow pull back from Han Solo. He loved how Han looked up at him as he did so, knowing his heart. Chewie was starting lose it. He was groaning and growling and rolling his head back. Bigger. Bigger. Han was now taking him as far as he could but was only covering half of the shaft. Chewie was big, but not ridiculously so. Just a little bit larger than any man Han had seen.

 

Han’s heart started to flutter. He knew what was coming. But Chewie wasn’t done. He grabbed Han’s head with both hands and started to make him take it deeper. Han was never good at deepthroating and that always bothered Chewie. He also knew he didn’t like it back in his mouth after they fucked so he took full advantage of the situation. Now it was Han’s turn for his eyes to roll back into his head, but not out of pleasure as so much as he just needed to breath. Chewie kept jabbing and jabbing it back into his head and then forced it one last time as deep as he could and held it. Han grasped chunks of fur and then let go, silently pleading for mercy.

Chewie roared a triumphant roar and tossed Han over on his hands and knees.

 

Last time, Chewie thought. Han got that butterfly excitement in his heart. He knew all that was in his mouth was going to be deep inside of him. The anticipation was too much. Chewie delicately pulled Han Solo’s pants down. Leia was beginning to get suspicious about how many times Han’s pants had needed mending, so they had learned to be careful. Chewie bent down and gave a gentle kiss on Han’s exposed ass cheek. Chewie sniffed inquisitively and then growled playfully and bit Han’s ass.

 

“Awoooo!” Han shouted.

 

Chewie nastily spit directly into Han’s anus and then put his fleshy pulsating cock tip to Han’s crevice. He was too low. Chewie hastily picked Han up and tossed him over the game table like he was a rag doll. Again his dick approached.

 

“Careful, buddy.”

 

Chewie was always gentle… at the start. He started in smooth and slow. Han quivered.

 

“Oh Baby.”

 

I’ve got a good feeling about this, Chewie thought. He wasn’t even half in yet. He kept slowly entering in deeper with this first clean stroke. Slow and stable, Chewbacca got his dick all the way in on the first push. He left it there. Han was gurgling obscenities and gibberish.

 

Han could feel an odd tickle at the tips of his toes. Everything was different with Chewie inside of him. He could see the stars all around, like the hull of the ship had evaporated. His eyes were watering. There was a tightness in his chest, like Chewie had speared him alive and it was coming through his mouth. It felt so good but Han Solo was gasping. Chewie still hadn’t budged though his cock was still growing inside.

 

“Chewie… I…” And then Han puked all over the table.

 

Chewie growled and slammed Han’s face right into his vomit. He started to pound his ass. He pounded it hard. Han tried to squirm but Chewie held him in place. Han could taste his own bile breathing through his nose. Chewie kept hitting it harder and faster, screaming here and there. He reached around to touch Han’s recessed dick.

 

Han always appreciated the thought when Chewie reached around, though he never really enjoyed it. His dick was was never firm when he was getting fucked. When he was getting opened, his dick felt like it was crying. Chewie half-heartedly tried to stroke it between his hairy giant fingers, which made Han feel even smaller. He soon aborted the mission and focused back on that ass.

 

Chewie was so powerful in this moment. This is what Wookie were made to do, especially after battle. If his elders’ saw him now though, they would be disgraced. Chewbacca wiped those thoughts from his mind as he felt that harmonious place approach.

 

He grabbed Han’s skull with both hands again and turned his face directed into his sick. Chewie was losing his mind. Rapid fire dick deep into Han Solo. Blood started to roll down Han’s thighs. Chewie could have ripped Han’s head clean from his body as he came. And he came deep and full. Han’s high pitched screaming died down. Wookie jism oozed out like a torn bag of Bantha feed.

 

Chewie never lasted too long. Thank the Maker. Han was completely limp and satisfied. He could feel everything leaking out of him. He lazily tried to crawl to the bathroom before giving up, letting go, happily shitting diarrhea and cum right there.

 

Han began to smile and laugh. He rolled his head to his other shoulder and looked up at Chewie. He was crying.


End file.
